Sunshine Corazon
Sunshine Corazon is a recurring character in the second season of Glee. She is a foreign exchange student from the Philippines. Rachel invites her to join the New Directions but feels threatened by Sunshine's singing prowess and tricks her into going to a crack house instead of the auditions. Sue Sylvester contacts Dustin Goolsby, the new director of rival glee club Vocal Adrenaline, who secures permanent U.S. residency and a condominium unit for Sunshine and her parents provided that she joins his club. Sunshine confesses that she would have loved to be in New Directions, but she felt that Rachel would have made her stay a "living hell." In A Night of Neglect, Sunshine appears as a member of Carmel High School's academic decathlon team that loses in the semi-finals to the William McKinley High School team. Sunshine hears of New Direction's fundraising benefit for the McKinley team's finals expenses and volunteers to perform, promising to get her Twitter followers to attend. They accept her offer after she sings All By Myself, but Dustin Goolsby pulls her out of the fundraiser and her fans do not come. Sunshine reappears in the season two finale New York for the National show choir competition. Sunshine tells Rachel that she has come to hate being in Vocal Adrenaline, and desperately wants to leave on the day of competition. Rachel encourages her to perform and apologizes for what she did to her at the beginning of the year. Sunshine sings the original song As Long as You're There, and the group places in the top ten, it is later revealed that they came in second. She is portrayed by Jake Zyrus. Biography S2= Sunshine is first seen watching the Glee club perform Empire State of Mind in the courtyard; she was silently singing the lyrics of the song and Rachel notices her. Later, she encounters Rachel in the bathroom, and after mistakenly assuming that Sunshine doesn't speak English, attempts to talk her into auditioning. Sunshine begins to sing Telephone in the bathroom while Rachel is putting up sign-up sheets for glee and it is shown that she has a beautiful voice, good enough to make Rachel nervous. Rachel becomes jealous and attempts to annoy Sunshine by joining in. They get interrupted by Sue who yells at them to "Shut up!" Later, Rachel (afraid that Sunshine will steal her place in the spotlight) gives Sunshine a fake address and time for Glee club auditions, which is revealed to be a crack house (though Rachel claimed it was an inactive one). The residents steal Sunshine's sheet music and use it as toilet paper. She is later seen walking McKinley's halls looking very upset. Rachel quickly apologizes and offers to pay for new sheet music if Sunshine will come to an actual audition. For her audition, Sunshine sings the song Listen from the movie Dreamgirls. Rachel is seen smiling, though with obvious hesitation. Eventually, as revenge on Will Schuester for turning against her plan to eliminate the new football coach, Sue calls and informs the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline, Dustin Goolsby (portrayed by Cheyenne Jackson), about Sunshine. Dustin bribed Sunshine and her mom to transfer her to Carmel High with a condo and a green card. She tells Mr. Schue she would have stayed at McKinley High School, but the crack house situation with Rachel repelled her from McKinley and the Glee club. (Audition) She is later with Carmel High's Academic Decathlon team competing against the Braniacs, which she initially did well, until Brittany took charge and even the score board between the two competitors, much to Sunshine's shock. Finn reports to the Glee club that Sunshine has returned to McKinley. She convinces the New Directions that she can help them out by joining the benefit event that they are setting in order to fund their trip to Nationals. Rachel is suspicious, and with good reason: Could Sunshine just be out for revenge? They meet her in the auditorium. Rachel tells her that she is "a terrible spy." Artie also doubts her sudden appearance at McKinley, thinking that she might be staying in air ducts for days. Quinn doubts Sunshine's motives as well, questioning how can she be trusted when she is a member of Vocal Adrenaline. Sunshine answers that she has nothing against any of the New Directions and asked them to allow her to show what she can do by singing All By Myself (Celine Dion version). She also promises that she can get her 600 Twitter followers to attend their benefit if she performs at the event. Everyone is tempted by her offer since they have only sold four tickets. Rachel continues to protest, but Puck interrupts her, saying that they will allow her to sing since Rachel owes her for sending her to a crack house. Sunshine belts out the song, leaving the New Directions on their feet cheering for her. Everyone agrees that she can perform for their benefit event, except Rachel who is not pleased with the situation. Rachel tells Mercedes that Sunshine will be the one to close the show because of the 600 attendees she had promised. On the benefit night, Santana receives a Twitter update on her phone that Sunshine and her 600 followers will no longer attend the event. Rachel again takes the opportunity to tell everyone she's right and they're wrong for trusting Sunshine, calling Sunshine "evil." It is revealed later that Sunshine had to pull out from the event because of Dustin's orders. Whether it was a plot maneuvered by Dustin alone or her being an accomplice is still unknown. However, it was revealed that Sunshine was volunteering herself for the New Directions benefit concert without Dustin's knowledge and approval as revealed when Holly thanked Dustin for lending Sunshine for the event. Dustin was clueless. This could mean that she really did want to do it in order to help the New Directions. (A Night of Neglect) She once again meets Rachel in the girls' bathroom (reminiscent of their first meeting at McKinley). She is throwing up because she is feeling nervous about performing in front of a huge crowd. At first, Rachel thinks that it is just Sunshine playing mind games with her, until Sunshine asks why Rachel hated her so much when she had no idea what she had even done. Rachel confesses that she felt threatened by Sunshine's talent and apologizes sincerely for sending her to a crack house. , just before Nationals.]]Sunshine mentions that she will be heading to the Philippines Embassy to ask for her green card, which was Dustin's bribe, to be revoked. She intends to return home since it is the only way she can leave Vocal Adrenaline. However, Rachel talks her out of it and convinces her to perform. When it is time for Vocal Adrenaline to perform, Sunshine is still feeling nervous, but regains her confidence when she sees Rachel cheering for her. She and Vocal Adrenaline perform an original song entitled As Long as You're There. Vocal Adrenaline moves to the next round, being in the Top 10 at Nationals. Sunshine is seen being lifted on the shoulders of some Vocal adrenaline members. She smiles at Rachel and the New Directions as they pass by. She does not appear on Glee again after this episode. (New York) Personality Sunshine is portrayed as a young woman with a confident exterior that often belies her insecurities (as seen from the psychological damage Dustin Goolsby and not wanting to be in Vocal Adrenaline). When not singing, Sunshine seems to be soft-spoken but friendly. In New York, it was revealed that she is nervous at the thought of performing in front of a huge crowd. It is possible that psychological damage from her coach, Dustin Goolsby, upped the stress she puts on herself. She also reveals that she doesn't want to be in Vocal Adrenaline. Songs S2= ;Solos listen.jpg|Listen (Audition) 4-16-2011_005.jpg|All By Myself (A Night of Neglect) Vocallyvocal.jpg|As Long as You're There (New York) ;Duets telephone.jpg|Telephone (Rachel) (Audition) Appearances Trivia *Every time Sunshine appeared in an episode, she sang a solo. * Sunshine wears a beret in nearly all three episodes she's in. Gallery Sunshine.png Sunshine_Corazon.JPG ASD.jpg Sunshine-corazon-picture 500x350.jpg charice_glee promo.JPG Sunshine.jpg ChariceSunshine.jpg Sunshine angry.jpg Charice-Glee.jpg Susu3.jpg charice-glee-sunshine-corazon-300x300.jpg Charice_Voca_-Adrenaline_Glee_Finale.jpg 63983988-sunshine-corazon.jpg 813ee_Untitled-1_264.jpg ABM1.jpg ALAYTSunshine.jpg Imagesttttt.jpg sunshine-go-away.jpg sunshine-corazon.png As long as you're there-Glee.png Charice-Pempengco-Glee.jpg Glee audition.jpg SunshineCorazongif.gif sunshine-corazon-and-rachel-telephone-clip-hq.jpg Charise-as-Sunshine-Corazon.jpg 300px-Sunshine_;D.png ChariceSunshineCorazon.jpg 63958205-glee-audition.jpg Charice Glee.JPG Sunshine :) .png tumblr mnacybeQr31ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mnacybeQr31ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mnacybeQr31ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mnacybeQr31ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mnacybeQr31ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mnacybeQr31ra5gbxo6 r12 50.gif tumblr mnacybeQr31ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mnacybeQr31ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg9y36ykml1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg9y36ykml1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg9y36ykml1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg9y36ykml1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg9y36ykml1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mg9y36ykml1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mg9y36ykml1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mg9y36ykml1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mg9p2kcF9l1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg9p2kcF9l1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg9p2kcF9l1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mg9p2kcF9l1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg9p2kcF9l1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mg9p2kcF9l1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mg9p2kcF9l1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mg9p2kcF9l1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Audition2_26.jpg tumblr_lx7os3ZRCS1qj65oto1_250.gif tumblr_lls08pNAtX1qgx6ejo1_250.gif tumblr_llqc5bpzHs1qinh2vo1_500.gif sunshine.png Devonte��.jpg Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Former New Directions Members Category:Vocal Adrenaline Members